Klutz
by Lion warrior
Summary: It's amazing how gravity is playing a role in two people's lives. And combining them too. I'm going to be a little brave. K


Klutz

**don't own Kung fu Panda**

* * *

Why? Why in the world did it happen? It was a lucky thing it wasn't in front of everybody. But still because it happened, here she is trying to rack her brain around what actually happened. She and him knew it was just an accident but still why was she feeling this way? Tigress pondered these things in her head as she replayed the entire incident in her head.

* * *

"Alright, I'm ready," Po said as he got into his fighter's stance. Tigress stood as his opponent with a smirk on her face. She slowly got in her stance.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?' asked Tigress concerned. Po brushed it away.

"I'm as ready as ever," Po said as his voice echoed around the training hall. Shifu and the Furious Five were on a mission and wouldn't be coming back for a week. This was the first of that week, and Po ACTUALLY decided to try and train. So here they were training. Tigress had already defeated Po...a lot! She lost count after 20, but as always Po was persistent. "Get ready to feel the thunda'" Po said as he charged at Tigress. She dodged and threw a punch at his stomach. He dodged that and flipped over her. He threw his elbow at her back with no avail. Tigress then did a round kick that Po blocked. He was getting good, Tigress quickly realized that. So in order to win, she had to do something unexpected. Unfortunately, she did.

She was trying to do a round swipe at the feet to where Po would be swept off his feet. Literally! But instead of doing it like a circle, she kicked straight at the feet. Po was going down, but he accidentally grabbed on to Tigress and brought her down with her. SO when they got themselves together, Tigress was on top of Po. Po realized the situation he was in and grinned nervously.

"Heh, sorry about that." he said. They were close, REAL close. In fact, if Po hadn't said anything, Tigress would have probably... She quickly got off of Po at that thought and stepped back. Po thought she was going to kill him so he said,"Tigress really I'm sorry I didn't mean to pul-"

"No, no, no, you're okay. I know it was an accident. I just need to do something." she said as she rushed away. Po stood there wondering what was wrong.

* * *

Tigress put her head in her hands. Why oh Why? Tigress would not admit it to anyone else but ever since Po came here, she was kinda a little attracted to him. But usually she pushed that emotion away and thought it was just some sorta phase. That accident with Po, however, made her emotions come up again. The only thought that was constant in her mind was 'what if we did' her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock. "come in," she said to see Po come in with a bowl of soup.

"I thought it would be best to make you something to eat. You seemed stressed after...training," Said Po trying to avoid mentioning the incident.

"Thank you Po," she said as she took the offered bowl. She and Po sat in the room slurping up the noodles when Po said.

"Do you ever wonder if being a warrior would ever be disadvantage?" Tigress was surprised. Of all the questions that she thought he would ask, that one was not in her mind.

"I guess. I mean you don't get to interact with the people as much as you do, and your job is considerably dangerous." Tigress replied.

"Yeah. Especially when it involves relationship problems," Po said sadly. Tigress was worried.

"What do you mean? I mean, being the Dragon Warrior should have all the girls flocking towards you." Tigress teased. Po frowned.

"Yeah, but how many of those girls didn't like me before I was Dragon Warrior and now all of a sudden they do?"

"Well what about that goat girl that you almost married." Po raised his eyebrow. "You're right she hasn't come back for a long time. Well what about Song from the Ladies of the Shades?" Po gave her a 'really' kind of look "Oh yeah I forgot that she was married. Yeah I'm not the best at comforting Po." Tigress finally admitted.

"it's alright. Besides I already have someone in mind, but I'm too afraid to ask her." Po said.

"Really, who?" Asked Tigress.

"uh" Po stuttered. He was nervous to admit his feelings to anyone especially to Tigress. And the girl that he liked probably would anger her. So he tried to quickly exit the room, but Tigress got to the door first, "Po please. Tell me. I promise I won't tell anybody." she said.

Then it happened, again.

Po was backing away when he tripped backwards and again brought Tigress down in the process. So again there they were with Po beneath Tigress. They both realized where they were, but strangely Tigress didn't get up as quickly. Po smiled nervously. Might as well tell her. "Um Tigress? The uh girl I love is...you." He said waiting for a punch from her. Tigress was shocked out of her mind. She immediately brought Po's lips to hers. Po was amazed but really didn't care. He was kissing the girl of his dreams. When they parted Tigress said,

"I love you too," Po chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Well this whole thing started when we fell on of each other. Now we are together because of the same reason." They both laughed lightly. "Looks like we're both Klutz" Po said as he wrapped her arms around Tigress's waist.

"hmmm a whole week together. What shall we do," Tigress said with a smirk.

"I don't know. but I do know that we have A lot of catching up to do." Po said as they kissed again.

* * *

**a short little Story. Not really major on my bookshelf.**


End file.
